Sam Fenton Huh?
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: Danny wants to ask Sam 'The Question'... DxS obviously!


**A/N:Okay, so this my first shot at romance fic, hope you like it! Thanks for reading and pls review!**

 _ **Sam Fenton Huh?**_

It was a chilly morning as the winter breeze touched Sam Manson, resident goth girl, as she shivered. Walking with her were her two best friends Tucker Foley, the techno geek and Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, who also, was her boyfriend.

Seeing Sam shiver Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and she smiled at him. Tucker muttered "Lovebirds" under his breath. Danny and Sam had been dating for months only but they were totally in _love_ with each other.

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

We walked for about 5 minutes before we reached Casper High. We walked to our first class, which we had together. I took the seat next to Sam and Tucker sat behind us. I looked at Sam and sighed. I was so in _love_ with her and I wanted to tell her. But I didn't know if she feels the same way or not. I love her too much to let her go. She is my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with and for that reason I have been I have walking around with an engagement ring in my pocket for the last two weeks. And after much thinking and planning I decided that, today was the day I was going to ask her the biggest question of my life.

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V:**

It was now lunch break and Danny was really nervous to talk with Sam. He told about his plans to Tucker who said, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Sam asked sliding down beside Danny and placing her food on the table.

"N-Nothing S-Sam." Danny nervously stuttered out. Sam looked at him suspiciously. He has been acting weirdly since morning. She was a little worried that he might be hiding something very important.

"Oh…" She gave a blank look and started slowly to walk way.

"Uh, Sam. Wait!" Danny said grabbing her hand before she could walk away.

"Danny please tell that you have not fallen for any other girl now. Because if you have, that would break my heart really bad now." She responded with tears in her eyes.

"What?! I am never going to do that! You know it. I can't live without you. That's why I need to tell you something. Come to meet me at my house after school okay? Our families are going to be there. I really need to ask you something….Important." Danny said pulling her into a sweet embrace.

" kay' " Sam answered letting her tears fall.

"Ahem, Lovebirds, if you are done can we eat now?!" interrupted a voice that belonged to Tucker.

Danny released Sam from the embrace and walked them both over to the table and started eating food.

In all the classes Sam was wandering what Danny wants to ask. Danny was planning on how to ask Sam 'The Question'. Danny also invited Tucker and Valerie over. They were dating and Valerie found out about Danny's secret and helped him fight ghosts. Sam was still wandering about what Danny had planned.

 **At the Fenton Works:**

Danny looked over at his and Sam's parents as if asking for permission. They smiled at him and nodded giving him permission to go ahead. Sam was still thinking about what he had in mind.

Danny glanced around the room at everyone and walked over top Sam, who was in the middle of the room.

Danny got down on one knee and pulled out a black box and opened it revealing a gold ring with an amethyst diamond sitting on top.

Sam gasped at the scene in front of her and Danny proceeded, "Samantha Manson, you have been my friend for as long as I can remember. I loved you for as long as I can remember. And now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are both young and I am not asking you to marry right now, we will wait till we are 18 and then get married. So, Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes, Yes I will." When Danny heard this he picked her up and spun her around and Sam just laughed, while everyone in the room were in 'Awe' at the moment.

Danny put Sam down and pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss. For need of air, they pulled apart and Danny whispered in Sam's ear, "You are my now Sam _Fenton_." Sam smiled and whispered back, "Sam Fenton huh? I am getting used to it." and Danny pulled her back for another kiss. They broke apart and walked up to Tucker, Valerie and Jazz.

"Congrats guys!" stated Jazz as she hugged both Danny and Sam.

"Way to go, man" Tucker said as he patted Danny's back.

"Congrats Sam! I am so happy for you guys!" said Valerie as she hugged Sam.

"Thanks guys.' Muttered Danny and Sam, together as always.

"So Samantha _Fenton_ wanna go on a ride? See where the future takes us?" Danny whispered in Sam's ear.

"Why not?" said Sam and with that Danny picked up Sam bridal style and phased out of his window and went flying to the full moon that was glistening the sky as a pair of lovebirds flew past them.

 **A/N: Dun! So, my exams are finished! I am trying to update my other stories. Oh and Thanks for Reading and pls pls pls pls pls Review** **  
Love,  
Rafia **


End file.
